Dil dhoondta hai
by Kdlove-uall
Summary: Set after - case of Triangular bullet...Freddy-Manisha one shot.


**Set after **-** Case of triangular bullet - **

Freddy nd vivek at Airport with ACP dn Abhi in case of investigation nd Freddy looking at airline poster on wall…vivek looking at him…

**Freddy **-vivek...main to airport ko bhool hi gya hu…gi kar raha hai apni wife ko lekar Bahamas ya Switzerland mein chuttiyan manane jau…with happiness on his face…

**Vivek raises his eyebrows **- sir aisa ho sakta hai…agar aap ACP sir se chutti ki bat karenge to…sir baat karke to dekh lijiye…wo aapko chutti zarur de denge…

**Freddy** put finger on his lip - chup nd scene finish with ACP's dialogues to Abhijeet…

After solving the case they move towards their respective houses in evening…

**Freddy's house** -

**Freddy** ring the doorbell again nd again - Manisha…darwaza kyu nahin khol rahi hai…so to nahin gyi…he speak place fingers on his lip nd narrowed his eyes…waited for few minutes…than open the door with duplicate keys…nd enter inside…Lights were off - ye itna andhera kyu kar rakha hai…nd he turn on the lights…with increase heart rate…nd he screams on seeing Manisha there - ahhhhh Man…Manisha….tum…tum chup chaap kyu khadi ho…dara diya mujhe…he place his hand on heart nd move towards dining table nd sat on chair…

**Manisha** laughing - ha ha oh mere laddu…itna darte ho tum…main to bas thora time paas karne ka soch rahi thi…nd she look at his hands - tumhare haath mein kya hai…kya chupa rakha hai…dikhao…

**Freddy** get up from chair with smile on his face - ye hai…meri Darling ke liye nd he forward his hand - ye phool…meri phool jaisi Manisha ke liye…

**Manisha** hold flowers from him - oh Thanks you Freddy…bahut khoobsoorat hain…she speaks touching flowers with her cheek…

**Freddy** - main fresh hoke ata hu…bahut bhookh lagi hai…

**Manisha** - theek hai Freddy…main khana garm karti hu…ho jao jaldi se fresh tum…

**Freddy** narrowed his eyes thinking - ye aaj ise kya ho gya…main bola bhookh lagi hai…aur itne pyar se boli Manisha…aaj mood achha lag raha hai…nd nodded his head in yes - theek hai Manisha…yu gya aur yu aya…nd he move towards his room…

**Manisha** stop him - Freddy…ek minute

**Freddy** stop with fear nd look at her - Kya hua…khana mujhe banana padega kya?

**Manisha** smiles - Thanks for flowers…she speaks raising flowers up…

**Freddy** smiles - my pleasure….dn he moves towards his room

**After half hour** -

**Freddy** came out of room by changing his clothes looking fresh - Manisha…chalo bahut bhook lagi hai…kya bana hai aaj…he speaks looking in kitchen…but didn't find her - ye phir gayab ho gyi… Manisha…Manisha…kahan ho tum…he pick flower in his hand from Vas nd start to sing -

**Freddy **_**- Jaane jaaaaa…. dhoondta phir rahaaaaa…hu tumhe raat din…main yahaan se wahan…**_he move towards other rooms nd than his room too…

_**Mujhko awaaz do…chup gaye ho sanammm tum kahan…**_

_**Manisha **_replied _**- main yahannn main yahaaannnn…**_

**Freddy **open his eyes wide- _**tu kahannnnnnnn…. **_

**Manisha **_**- main yahaaaaaannnnnnn…**_

**Freddy** looking around - ye awaaz kahan se ayi…terrace…Manisha terrace par kya kar rahi hai is waqt…kapde dale honge sookhne ke liye wo utarne gyi hogi shayad….nd he move towards terrace…opens door nd move on - Manisha…ye lights…he didn't understand whats going on….

**Manisha** happily - surpriseeee….she speaks came in front of him from side…hold his arm tightly…

**Freddy** surprised to see - ye…ye kya Manisha…he looked around - ye kya…ye sab...

**Terrace** was blooming in light of paper lanterns, decorated with few flowers… candle place on round table…that was surrounded with two chairs…dn air was filled with aroma of delicious food….

**Freddy** pulled air inside him - ahhhhh…Manisha…ye sab tumne mere liye…

**Manisha** presses his cheeks with her fingers - haan Freddy tumhare liye…aur kiske liye karugi…nd she hugs Freddy…

**Freddy** hug her too - Thanks Manisha…tum nahin jaante…main aaj hi soch raha tha kitna time ho gya hame bahar gaye huae...itni romantic shaam bitaye huae…aur maine to soch raha tha ke tumhe kahin bahar ghumane le jau…

**Manisha** was listening him with smiles on her face - Bahamas ya Switzerland waigra…she speaks nodding her head in yes…

**Freddy** smiles as he lost there - haan…nd he move his head in jerk at her - lekin…tu…tumhe kaise pata ke main ye soch raha tha…

**Manisha** - tum shayad bhool rahe ho main Manisha hu…Detective Freddy ki wife…to itna to pata laga hi sakti hu na…

**Freddy** pat her cheek - are wah…biwi ho to tum jaisi…smart dn intelligent…

**Manisha** smiles nd wrap her hand around him - abb chalo khana thanda ho raha hai…nd they move towards chairs…

**Freddy** pulled chair for her…she sat nd Freddy sat in front her…

**Freddy** rub his hand - are khuhsboo to bahut achhi a rahi hai…dekhen kya bana hai nd he put the lid from pan - are Butter chicken…mera favourite...Pulao…he was speaking tuning of lids nd his face was opening wider nd wider…

**Manisha** happy to see smile nd happiness on his face - achha laga tumhe Freddy…lekin pehle khakar to dekho…nd she serve him in plate…nd eat too…

**After half hour** -

They finish their dinner happily nd than eat dessert too…

**Freddy** wiping his face with towel - Manisha maza a gya…itna romantic dinner…wo bhi terrace par…thandi thandi hawa mein…

**Manisha** pointed her finger towards him - kara di na maine Switzerland ki yaad taza…

**Freddy** get up nd stretch his arms - Bilkul Manisha…aur is haseen shaam ke liye…bahut bahut Shukriya…dn he yawned…abb sone chalte hain… bahut neend a rahi hai…

**Manisha** get up - oh ho Freddy…itne haseen mausam aur mauke mein tumhe sone ki soojh rahi hai…no way…waise tumhe mere saath saath Vivek ko thanks kehne chahye…

**Freddy** narrowed his eyes nd forward his neck towards her - to? Aur Vivek ko thanks…ye sab kya…I mean Switzerland wali baat usne bataye tumhe?

**Manisha** - haan…aaj maine tumhe phone kiya tha…tum shayad busy the…usne phone uthaya…maine poocha Freddy kahan hai to bola ke Freddy Sir ro rahe hain…aapko Switzerland ki sair karwane chah rahe hain lekin becharon ko jaldi chuttiyan nahin milne wali….to maine socha kyu na aaj tumhe honeymoon ki yaad taza karwa du…

**Freddy** nodded his head in yes - oh to ye sab Vivek ki wajah se hua… phir to use zarur thanks kahuga main…uski wajah se itna shaandaar dinner aur romantic raat to mili enjoy karne ke liye…dn he look at her - aur bhi kuch hai kya ke main so jau abhi…

**Manisha** moves to side…ye dekho….

**Freddy** narrow his eyes - ye kya hai…

There was a something cover under bigg sheet….she hold the sheet from one corner nd remove that with jerk…there was mattress surrounded with round pillows nd few rose petals were on sheet…

**Freddy's** eyes wide opens - aaj hum yehi soyenge?

**Manisha** nodded her head in yes - haan Freddy…taaron ki chau mein…

**Freddy** - are wah…phir to maza ayega…mujhe meri shaadi ke naye naye din yaad a gaye…

**Manisha** blushes - honeymoon ke?

**Freddy** place his hand on her shoulder - haan Manisha….yaad hai jab hamari shaadi hui thi to hum kaise ghanto ek doosre mein khoye rehte the…dn they lie down slowly…looking into each other eyes…holding hands…

_**Dil dhoondhtaa…hai phir wahi fursat Ke raat din…dil dhoondhtaa… hai phir wahi fursat Ke raat din…**_

**Manisha **- haanFreddy…kitna achha lagta tha sab…tab tumhare paas mere liye kitna time hota tha…jab dil karta tha tum mere saath ghoomne nikal padte the…

_**baithe rahen tasawwur-e-Jaanaa kiye huye…dil dhoondhtaa, hai phir wahi….**_

**Freddy **too side nd place his hand on Manisha's face…she too took side nd look at him…nd they smiles...

**Freddy **- haan Manisha…aur jab hum honeymoon par gaye the to…to kaise tum kho gaye thi wahan…

_**Jaadon Ki narm dhoop aur aangan mein let kar…aankhon pe kheench kar tere daaman ke saaye Ko…**_

**Manisha**_** -**_haanaur tum kaise ghabra kar mujhe idher-udhar dhoond rahe the…Majnu ki tarah…dn she laughs….

_**aundhe pade rahen kabhi karwat liye huye…dil dhoondhtaa hai…O dil dhoondhtaa…hai phir wahi fursat ke raat din…**_

**Freddy**__- bahut hasi a rahi hai…meri jaan nikal gayi thi...aur madam jakar baith thi parlour mein…Manicure karwane…_**  
**_**Manisha smiles **- haan aur jab tumne mujhe dekha to kaise gale se laga liya tha…aanso a gye the tumhari aankhon mein…

_**yaa garmiyon ki raat jo purwaayiaan chale…thhandi safed chaadaron pe jaagen der tak…**_

**Freddy **- haan aur yaad hai hotel room mein hum log balcony mein soye the…kitni thandi htandi hawa chal rahi thi…

_**taaron ko dekhte rahen chhat par pade huye…**_

**Manisha** - jaise aaj soye hain hum…aur aaj bhi waisi hi thandi hawa chu rahi hai hame…

**Freddy** look at sky - tare ginte huae…

_**dil dhoondhtaa hai…O dil dhoondhtaa…hai phir wahi fursat ke raat din  
**_**Manisha** -__aur yaad hai hamen baraf mein skeeing bhi ki thi…tum kitna darr rahe the…skeeing chod kar utar kar bhaagne lage the….

_**barfeeli sardiyon mein kisi bhi pahaad par…barfeeli sardiyon mein kisi bhi pahaad par..**_

_**Freddy smiles **_- haan aur tum bhi to bhagne lagi thi…phir hum dono barf mein masti karne lage the…

**Manisha** smiles - haan bachhon ki tarah…

_**waadi mein goonjti huyi…khaamoshiyaan sunen…waadi mein goonjti huyi, khaamoshiyaan sunen**_

**Freddy **- aur phir hum pahaad ke upar jakar kaise ek doosre ka naam lekar cheekh rahe the…

**Manisha** - haan aur wapis apni hi awaaz sunke kaise khush ho rahe the…

**Freddy**__- haan Manisha…bilkul bachhe ban gaye the hum…kitni masti ki hamne…

**Manisha** - haan Freddy…kitne haseen din the wo…kaash wo haseen lamhe phir se wapis laut aye hamari zindagi mein…nd her eyes become wet…

_**aankhon mein bheege bheege se lamhe liye huye…dil dhoondhtaa hai phir wahi fursat ke raat din…**_

**Freddy** wipe her tear rolling which were rolling down corner of her eye lie straight nd pulled Manisha towards himself…she placed her head on his chest - Manisha agar tum mere saath ho to har lamha haseen ha…aur main hamesha hu…hamesha hu apni Manisha ke liye un lamho ko yaadgaar banae ke liye nd he kissed on her forehead…dn they hug tightly nd slept in each others arms after a wonderful unforgettable night… 

**Author's note **-

Guys hope u like it…thanks for reading nd please review…

Take care…

Kd.


End file.
